1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal blank which is used to modify the curvature of a live cornea when implanted therein. The blank is made of synthetic or organic material and is shaped to the appropriate configuration while supported on an exposed inner surface of the cornea.
2. Description of the Related Art
A normal emetropic eye includes a cornea, lens and retina. The cornea and lens of a normal eye cooperatively focus light entering the eye from a far point, i.e., infinity, onto the retina. However an eye can have a disorder known as ametropia, which is the inability of the lens and cornea to focus the far point correctly on the retina. Typical types of ametropia are myopia, hypermetropia or hyperopia, and astigmatism.
A myopic eye has either an axial length that is longer than that of a normal emetropic eye, or a cornea or lens having a refractive power stronger than that of the cornea and lens of an emetropic eye. This stronger refractive power causes the far point to be projected in front of the retina.
Conversely, a hypermetropic or hyperopic eye has an axial length shorter than that of a normal emetropic eye, or a lens or cornea having a refractive power less than that of a lens and cornea of an emetropic eye. This lesser refractive power causes the far point to be focused in back of the retina.
An eye suffering from astigmatism has a defect in the lens or shape of the cornea. Therefore, an astigmatic eye is incapable of sharply focusing images on the retina.
A common method of correcting myopia is to place a "minus" or concave lens in front of the eye in order to decrease the refractive power of the cornea and lens. In a similar manner, hypermetropic or hyperopic conditions can be corrected to a certain degree by placing a "plus" or convex lens in front of the eye to increase the refractive power of the cornea and lens. Lenses having other shapes can be used to correct astigmatism. The concave, convex or other shaped lenses are typically configured in the form of glasses or contact lenses. This technique, which involves the placement of lenses in front of the eye, is known as photorefractive keratectomy.
Although photorefractive keratectomy can be used to correct vision in eyes suffering from low myopia up to 6 diopters, or in eyes suffering from hypermetropic, hyperopic or astigmatic conditions which are not very severe, that method is ineffective in correcting vision in eyes suffering from sever forms of ametropia. For example, photorefractive keratectomy is ineffective in correcting high myopia of 6 diopters or greater, and is also ineffective in correcting severe astigmatism and severe forms of hypermetropia or hyperopia.
However, surgical techniques exist for correcting these more severe forms of ametropia to a certain degree. For example, in a technique known as myopic keratomileusis, a microkeratome is used to cut away a portion of the front of the live cornea from the main section of the live cornea. The cut portion of the cornea is frozen and placed in a cryolathe where it is cut and reshaped. Altering the shape of the cut portion of the cornea changes the refractive power of this cut portion, which thus affects the location at which light entering the cut portion of the cornea is focused. The reshaped cut portion of the cornea is then reattached to the main portion of the live cornea. Hence, it is intended that the reshaped cornea will change the position at which the light entering the eye through the cut portion is focused, so that hopefully the light is focused on the retina, thus remedying the ametropic condition.
The myopic keratomileusis technique is known to be effective in curing myopic conditions within a range of 6 to 18 diopters. However, the technique is impractical because it employs very complicated and time consuming freezing, cutting and thawing processes. Furthermore, the technique is ineffective in correcting myopic conditions greater than 18 diopters.
Keratophakia is another known surgical technique for correcting sever ametropic conditions of the eye by altering the shape of the eye's cornea. In this technique an artificial organic or synthetic lens is implanted inside the cornea to thereby alter the shape of the cornea and thus change its refractive power. Accordingly, as with the myopic keratomileusis technique, it is desirable that the shape of the cornea be altered to a degree allowing light entering the eye to be focused correctly on the retina.
However the keratophakia technique is impractical, complicated, and expensive because it requires manufacturing or cutting a special lens prior to its insertion into the cornea. Hence, a surgeon is required to either maintain an assortment of many differently shaped lenses, or alternatively, must have access to expensive equipment, such as a cyrolathe, which can be used to cut the lens prior to insertion into the cornea.
Surgical techniques involving the use of ultraviolet and shorter wavelength lasers to modify the shape of the cornea also are known. For example, excimer lasers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,175 to Peyman, which emit pulsed ultraviolet radiation, can be used to decompose or photoablate tissue in the live cornea so as to reshape the cornea.
Specifically, a laser surgical technique known as laser in situ keratomycosis (LASIK) has been previously developed by the present inventor. In this technique, a portion of the front of a live cornea can be cut away in the form of a flap having a thickness of about 160 microns. This cut portion is removed from the live cornea to expose an inner surface of the cornea. A laser beam is then directed onto the exposed inner surface to ablate a desired amount of the inner surface up to 150-180 microns deep. The cut portion is then reattached over the ablated portion of the cornea and assumes a shape conforming to that of the ablated portion.
However, because only a certain amount of cornea can be ablated without the remaining cornea becoming unstable or experiencing outbulging (eklasia), this technique is not especially effective in correcting very high myopia. That is, a typical live cornea is on average about 500 microns thick. The laser ablation technique requires that at least about 200 microns of the corneal stroma remain after the ablation is completed so that instability and outbulging does not occur. Hence, this procedure cannot be effectively used to correct high myopia of greater than 15 diopters because in order to reshape the cornea to the degree necessary to alter its refractive power so as to sufficiently correct the focusing of the eye, too much of the cornea would need to be ablated.
Examples of known techniques for modifying corneal curvature, such as those discussed above, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,058 to Raven et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,418 to L'Esperance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,261 to Barrett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,175 to Peyman, and a publication by Jose I. Earraquer, M. D. entitled "Keratomileusis and Keratophakia in the Surgical Correction of Aphakia".
A continuing need therefore exists for improved methods to correct very severe ametropic conditions.